


Come To Bed

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony has fallen asleep down in his lab and Bucky has the perfect way to wake him up to bring him up to bed----Kinktober Prompt 10 - Somnophilia
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Come To Bed

Bucky was laying in bed and the hour was getting late and Tony still hadn't come up to bed yet. He had said that his project down in the lab should only take an hour. Two at the absolute longest. It had been over two hours and Tony still hadn't shown up yet. Bucky knew that Tony could sometimes get caught up in his work when a project really got his attention but he always had Jarvis let him know when that happened. He didn't just not come to bed.

Sliding out from beneath the silky smooth sheets, Bucky pulled on a pair of boxers to make himself decent and headed down to the lab to check on his boyfriend. When the doors to the lab swished open the first thing Bucky noticed was just how quiet the space was. No matter what the project was, Tony always had some kind of music playing in the background. Now though there were only the soft beeps and whirls of the machines. Even the bots were quietly powered down for the night.

As Bucky walked further into the room he saw why it was so quiet. Instead of bouncing between workstations, Tony was passed out asleep on the couch. It was clear the genius must have been tired because his seated position on the couch was completely sprawled out in a boneless grace. A Starkpad had fallen out of his limp fingers onto the cushion beside him, a remnant of whatever project had needed his attention so late tonight.

He was completely dead to the world and Bucky hated to wake him up but Bucky wasn't seeing too much of a choice. As comfortable as the couch was, Tony’s neck wouldn’t be in the morning if he stayed where he was instead of going up to bed. The question for Bucky was exactly how he was going to wake up the other man.

The most obvious solution would be to shake Tony by the shoulder to wake him. The down side to this was that tended to startle Tony quite badly as it reminded him of how he was constantly woken while held hostage in Afghanistan. Creating fear in the man that he loved more than anything else was the last thing that Bucky wanted. Giving a critical look over Tony’s sleeping form, a different plan came to Bucky’s mind.

Because Tony hadn't planned on being in the lab for a long time, he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old, worn but soft shirt. It was the perfect outfit for relaxing and indulging in something soft and sweet. Walking over to where Tony was, Bucky dropped down to his knees between the spread legs. He knew exactly what soft and sweet he would use to wake his partner. It was something they had talked about before and had tried out on occasion so Bucky knew he wouldn't be crossing any lines right now.

Wrapping his hands around Tony’s calves, Bucky leaned in and rubbed the side of his face against the inside of Tony's knee. Just because Tony was asleep didn't mean that he should wake up to rough hands instead of Bucky being sweet on him. Placing kisses through the material and gently massaging the muscles under his hands Bucky worked on slowly stimulating Tony’s body. True he could just carry Tony up to bed without waking him with a blowjob but the change in location while sleeping would be disorienting to the man and Bucky wasn’t about to risk panicking his lover. Plus it was just plain enjoyable to give his boyfriend a nice blowjob every now and again.

Being so relaxed in sleep, it didn't take Tony's body long to start responding to Bucky’s touches. The front of Tony's pants was showing a distinct bulge that continued to grow the more Bucky continued to touch him. Pretty soon a wet spot was forming and Bucky was dying to get that in his mouth.

Letting go of Tony’s lower legs Bucky brought his hands up to use in order to gingerly pull the waistband of the sweatpants down and out of the way. Tony’s steadily clubbing erection was released and the waistband was tucked behind Tony’s balls since Bucky couldn't get them lower without active participation on Tony’s part but still managed to leave all of the good stuff on display.

The head of Tony’s cock was red and shiny with precum and Bucky licked his lips just looking at it. The temptation for a taste was just too overwhelming for the soldier. Leaning in Bucky ran his tongue right over the head, licking up the errant drops and swallowing them down. One taste was never enough for him though. Working his lips from the head to the base, over the balls, and back up again, Bucky covered every inch with kisses and licks. The more he stimulated the organ the more it leaked and the more there was for Bucky to lick up. It was a very satisfying circular activity.

Above him Tony started moaning in his sleep. His hips gave abortive thrusts, seeking more of the stimulation he was unknowingly receiving. Bucky chuckled at Tony’s desire for more even as he slept through it. His lover’s wish was his command though, especially when it so perfectly lined up with his own wishes.

Taking the cock into his mouth Bucky began sucking on it gently drawing out the pleasure he was giving Tony. Sharp eyes watched and categorized each twitch of Tony’s body and moan coming from him. Not only did he want to make this feel as good as he could make it for the man he loved but the entire point of the endeavor was to wake Tony up and he wanted to see the moment that happened. He wanted to see sleep turn into confusion before melting away into pleasurable understanding. Watching the minute changes of expression on Tony’s face was something that would never get old to Bucky and certainly not when they were good ones that he helped put there.

Bobbing his head up and down he changed the pace and amount of suction in order to keep things interesting and to react to the cues Tony’s body was giving him. Slowly Tony became more responsive to Bucky’s attentions, moving more and groaning louder until his eyes were fluttering open to try and make sense of what he was feeling.

When Bucky saw Tony looking down at him he gave a particularly hard slurp around the cock in his mouth. This made Tony all but scream out as his head was thrown back and he came right down Bucky’s throat. Bucky swallowed again and again, not letting a single drop of Tony’s cum go to waste. It was only when Tony had nothing more to give that Bucky slowly let the softening cock slip out of his mouth, licking it clean as it went. He was even kind enough to pull Tony’s sweatpants back up over his cock so that he was once more tucked away.

“Hey there sleepy head,” Bucky whispered, not wanting to pull Tony so awake that he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep once he got him up to bed. “Time to call it a night on the mad scientist routine and come up to bed. It’s too lonely up there without you.”

Tony smiled a loopy grin down at Bucky still kneeling on the floor and ran uncoordinated fingers through the brown locks. “Well if you’re going to bribe me like that how could I possibly say no?” Tony asked with a slight slur. The orgasm on top of his already sleep muddled mind pulling him back towards dreamland even now.

“You can’t so don’t even try,” Bucky replied. “Need me to carry you up to the room or can you walk on your own?”

Instead of answering Tony wordlessly held his arms up in indication to be picked up and let his eyes fall closed once more. He knew that Bucky would make sure he got to bed safely and so didn’t bother putting any more thought than that into it.

Smiling at the sweetness of the gesture Bucky stood up and wrapped one arm under Tony’s knees and the other behind his back. Lifting him up, Bucky carried Tony out of the lab letting Jarvis turn off the lights behind them and brought the other half of his heart up to his bed where he belonged.


End file.
